1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a screw-less joint structure for eyeglass frames and temples; in particular, to a joint structure for connecting eyeglass frames and temples.
2. Description of Related Art
The frames and the two temples of a traditional eyeglass structure are typically connected by screws. When assembling screws, screw drivers are necessary. Therefore, labor and time are wasted, increasing production cost. Moreover, after a period of time screws might rust and become loose, which is troublesome for users. Therefore, the industry has developed a screw-less connection structure for eyeglass frames and temples. Since typical screw-less connection structures on the current market have complicated structures and tedious assembly process, improvements can be made.